vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Immortality Spell
'''The Immortality Spell '''is a powerful spell used to transform a mortal person into an immortal creature. The original spell was created by two of the world's most powerful witches, Qetsiyah and Silas. However, after Silas manipulated Qetsiyah into helping him create a spell for immortality, he betrayed her by giving the elixir to his true love Amara. Approximately one thousand years later, another witch named Esther created a similar spell as a solution to protect her family from harm. However, the spell backfired and instead of making her family simply immortal, she transformed them into the very first vampires. History The First Immortals About two thousand years ago, a witch named Silas fell in love with a beautiful woman named Amara. However, because of her status as a handmaiden and his status as a nobleman, the two kept their relationship a secret out of fear that society would shun them. While the details of their relationship remain unknown, it is known that the two loved each other very much and wanted to be together all of eternity. Determined to spend the rest of forever with his true love Amara, Silas tricked his best friend Qetsiyah into helping him create a spell for immortality. Despite their friendship, Silas knew that Qetsiyah loved him, and preyed off of Qetsiyah's love by asking for her hand in marriage, leading her to believe that he loved her and that the immortality spell was for the two of them to share on their wedding. After Qetsiyah successfully created an elixir that would grant immortality to whomever drank the potion, she was later appalled to discover that Silas ran off with the elixir giving it to Amara instead. Fueled with hatred and rage, Qetsiyah created a cure for immortality along with a supernatural purgatory. Knowing that Silas could no longer die, she tricked him into believing that she killed his lover Amara, so that he would take the cure and pass away, thinking he would be reunited with Amara in death, but would actually be trapped in limbo with her. The First Vampires The Original Family is also known as the Mikaelson Family, were a large clan of witches who became the world's very first vampires. Contrary to Amara and Silas, the Original vampires have different characteristics than True Immortals. While the Originals have super-senses, super-speed, super-strength, and can heal within a matter of minuets, Amara and Silas only had super-healing along with powerful psychic abilities that allowed them to control the minds of other creatures, read thoughts, and create realistic illusions. The parents of the Original family are Esther and her husband Mikael. Esther and Mikael had their first child in Europe, but eventually lost him to a plague that struck their homeland. Fearing for the lives of their future children, the two relocated to the New World with Esther's mentor and close friend, Ayana, where they had more children. Their names are, from oldest to youngest; Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik. Ayana was told by the spirits of nature that there was a land with people that had been blessed with speed and strength, so they embarked there to start their family. During this time the Mikaelson family made peace with it's neighbors and they all lived together happily. The native people in this new country were werewolves. During a full moon, Niklaus and Henrik, who wanted to see the men turn into wolves, decided to go out at night to watch them transform, which was forbidden. One of the werewolves ultimately attacked and killed Henrik. Niklaus brought Henrik's body back to his mother, hoping she could use her magic to help heal him, but she was unable to do so. After losing Henrik, Esther and Mikael spoke with Ayana about a possible way of protecting their children from the werewolves. They wanted to protect what family they had left, but Ayana was not willing to perform the spell, as she believed it was an abomination of nature. This left Esther to do the spell by herself, at her husband's urging. Alaric Saltzman 1,000 years after Esther used the immortality spell to turn her family into the first vampires, she repeated the spell and performed it on Alaric. Esther again changed the spell so Alaric could kill her children: * Alaric was given greater strength than an original. It seems that Esther altered the spell so he would have greater strength. This was due to the fact that he was made vampire for the purpose of killing her children. * Alaric was immune to the white oak stake unlike the original vampires. Trivia *The different versions of the Immortality Spell was administered differently to its subjects. **Qetsiyah created an elixir that granted immortality while Esther created a ritualistic spell. **Qetsiyah used traditional magic to create the immortality spell while Esther used dark magic. *Esther is the only one that has been seen performing this spell so far. *While Qetsiyah's spell granted a person true immortality, Esther's spell only granted partial immortality. Contrary to Amara and Silas, the Original vampires were immune to most weapons but not all. * According to Bonnie, Qetsiyah's version of the spell made Silas truly immortal without any weaknesses, other than the cure. * It has been implied that the reason Qetsiyah was able to grant immortality with little to no weaknesses was mainly because the Spirits did not exist during her lifetime to create consequences for her spell. However, since the Spirits did exist during Esther's lifetime, the Spirits created side effects so that her children could not achieve true immortality. * It was confirmed spirit magic was used in the immortality spell along with dark magic esther used as its what stripped away tylers powers and the other vampires powers. Category:Witchcraft Category:Supernatural Category:Immortal